Tranquila
by DanhLew
Summary: Capitulo 8... Korra entra en Estado Avatar al ver las blasfemias de Tarrlok, pero cierta persona le suplica que se tranquilize... leve Makorra


_**¡Saludos! Ahora les traigo una pequeña historia, creo xD**_

_**Hoy vi el Capitulo 8 de Korra (la cual amo *-*) y me encanto, cuando vi esa escena inmediatamente pense que Korra entraria en estado avatar, era inebitable para mi y cuando vi que Mako le pidio que se tranquilisace, me emocione -atentos,amaelMakorra- en fin... espero les guste.  
**_

_**Korra y sus demas personajes son propiedad del tal Di Mairo y Nickelodeon.  
**_

_**ATENCION: Si no has visto el Capitulo 8, esto sera un poco de Spoiler -soloelprincipio y unpocodelfinal- pues lo escribi como yo quisiera que hubiera pasado  
**_

* * *

Korra estaba indignada, ver como gente inocente era encerrada por las tontas ideas de Tarrlok, era insoportable. Seguida del nuevo equipo Avatar se paro frente al representante de la Tribu Agua del Norte.

- ¡Tarrlok! – el nombrado sonrió malicioso ante la presencia de la joven Avatar

- Pero si es Korra…

- ¡Libera a esa gente!

- Lo lamento joven Avatar, pero estas personas son Igualitarios y deben ser encerrados inmediatamente –

- ¡Son gente inocente! – contesto furiosa Korra.

- Hay niños y ancianos ahí… - Asami hablo igualmente indignada.

- Eso no interesa, son aun así sospechosos –

- ¡Piensa lo que dices Tarrlok! – la furia de Korra comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más grande, sentía arder el fuego en su interior queriendo salir – Los liberaremos.

Korra fue seguida de sus amigos y comenzaron a liberar a las personas, Tarrlok solo fruncía el ceño mientras los observaba, pero vio a la joven Sato, que poseía una de las armas de los Igualitarios, sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la idea que se le presencio en la cabeza.

- ¡Maestros Metal! – señalo a la joven y estos la tomaron de las manos.

- Pero que demo…

- ¡Asami! – Mako observo con ira como metían a su novia en el satomovil de la policía - ¡Libérenla!

- Me temo que no se podrá, ella no posee ningún elemento y utiliza una de las armas de los Igualitarios – sonrió con malicia – estará bajo custodia de la Policía –

- ¡Libérala! – ordeno Mako con ira.

- Maestros… encierren también a los hermanos –

Los Maestros Metal tomaron a la fuerza a Mako y Bolin para así reunirlos con Asami, que estaba aun en el satomovil. Korra solo comenzó a oír como Bolin gritaba que lo liberasen, volteo a verlos y la cólera se apodero de ella.

- ¡Chicos! – Corrió tras ellos y ataco con tierra control a los integrantes de la policía – libérenlos.

- No – contesto Tarrlok aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Korra comenzó a atacarle con fuego, este se defendió con su agua control, los movimientos eran dóciles y agiles, era un buen maestro agua pero no podía superar a la joven Avatar, que por ahora poseía la maestría del Agua, Tierra y Fuego control.

Ella lanzaba grandes ráfagas de fuego a su contrincante, cada vez eran mas rápidos, el no podía enfrentarse ante esas ráfagas de fuego, Korra ataco ahora con agua control pero esta vez eran más fuertes sus ataques, la tierra se presento en el combate, Korra se mostraba más fuerte.

- ¡Ayúdenme! – les ordeno Tarrlok a los integrantes de la policía.

Estos le hicieron caso, la atacaron con su metal control pero Korra los venció y noqueo con su tierra control, el representante de la Tribu del Norte comenzó a abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, los ojos de Korra comenzaron a brillar y su fuerza era cada vez más fuerte, la joven Avatar comenzó a atacar a toda la Policía, pero también ataco a la gente inocente que se encontraba cerca, estaba perdiendo el control del Estado Avatar, justo como le había sucedido a Aang en el templo del aire hace años.

Tarrlok fue herido pero lo fue más justo cuando Korra se dio cuenta de nuevo de su presencia lo ataco, hasta casi matarlo pero una voz tranquilizo a Korra.

- ¡Korra detente! – Mako grito desde el interior del satomobil, los ojos brillantes de Korra lo miraban – Por favor… detente, estaremos bien –

Y en un santiamén Korra volvió a la normalidad, aun que no recordaba mucho de lo que izo, solo se sentía más débil y noto que Tarrlok estaba herido.

- Esto no se quedara así joven Avatar – dijo el moreno.

Korra solo vio, como el satomobil se alejaba. Lo último que vio fue como Mako la miraba, sus ojos reflejaban que se relajase, ella solo lo miro con un poco de tristeza y miro el suelo… decidida buscaría una forma de sacar a sus amigos de ahí y también sacaría a Mako, su persona especial.

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? espero que si xD  
_**

**_Como habia dicho antes esto es solo por hobbi y lo escribi como yo quisiera que hubiera pasado, espero algun review o lo que quieran  
_**


End file.
